After Bristol
by Pains of Being Pure at Heart
Summary: Emily and Naomi have just moved up to London from Bristol. They are just starting their first year at uni, Emily's studying Photography at LCC London College of Communication, while Naomi is studying Sociology & Politics at Goldsmiths.


**Chapter 1: London Calling  
Naomi POV**

Climbing up the stairs, I was grateful that our flat was on the first floor and not any higher. I dump the box I was carrying in the lounge, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "That's the last of it!" I announced, kicking the front door shut.

Emily appears from the kitchen. "Great, that wasn't half as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"That's because _I_ did mostof the carrying. You weren't much use really."

"Well I can't help that you're the muscle in this relationship."

"So basically, you're saying I'm whipped?"

"Basically." She gives me a chaste kiss.

I pull her in closer and kiss her again. "I think. It's time. We christened the place." I manage to say in between kisses.

"Mmm I think you're right," she says in that husky voice of hers and lets out a moan that turned me on even more.

We move towards the bedroom, trying to avoid the boxes scattered all over the flat, our lips never leaving each other's. As we got to the bedroom, I take Emily's top off, before desperately removing mine. I lead us closer towards the bed, before Emily suddenly pulls away and stares blankly at the bed.

"What is it?" I ask, my breath heavy, looking at her in confusion.

"Sheets. We need to put the sheets on first. Who knows what's been on that mattress," she says, eyebrows furrowed.

I relax and let out a laugh. We hastily put the sheets on the bed, each taking care of one side. I climb onto the bed and reconnect our lips. I wrap my arms around Emily and unhook her bra. Emily frees herself from her jeans and pulls mine off. She climbs on top of me and straddles me. I take a moment to fully appreciate her form, lust clearly in my eyes. She lowers herself to kiss me and starts rubbing herself against my thigh, I could feel myself getting wet. I move my hands down her back, squeezing her bottom. She kisses her way down to my navel and takes off my knickers. I spread my legs, desperate to feel her on me. She teases me, slowly kissing the insides of my thighs before moving back up to my breasts. I pull her in for another kiss and plead, "Em, please..." She smiles and moves down again. I finally feel her tongue on my clit and moaned out in pleasure. Fuck, I was in heaven.

"I fucking love you." I gave Emily another deep kiss before rolling off her and getting up in search of cigarettes. "And I love _fucking_ you," Emily cheekily replies, putting on her underwear and a t-shirt while I rolled a cigarette. I lit it and took a long drag. I tilted my head back against the headboard, indulging in the moment. Post sex cigarettes are always so satisfying. Emily takes the fag out of my hand and takes a drag herself before placing it on my lips. I can't help but smile, thinking about how well we fit each other.

We spent the rest of the day unpacking, making the flat as homely as we could. Later in the afternoon, Emily went out to get food to stock up the fridge. I looked around the lounge, and felt a sense of achievement that the flat was slowly taking shape. The way I saw it, it was a symbol of the start of our lives together. Being proper adults. Paying rent. Sure, we were just starting uni. But here we were, in the big capital, being fucking independent, away from our homes, from our families. I'd made the choice to be with Emily and there was no way I was going to run off scared. Not again.

I heard the keys in the door and walked towards it in anticipation. Emily entered, her hands full. "Hey, give us a hand?" She waved the bags at me. It made me think of the time I gave her a long lecture on plastic carrier bags. She's never once forgotten to bring the reusable bags after that incident, bless her. It's just one of the things I love about her. After we put the bags down in the kitchen, she took out a few packs of Garibaldis and starts arranging them in the bottom shelf of a cupboard.

"We'll make this your secret stash cupboard," she says.

"How can it be a secret stash if we're the only ones living here and you've just told me about it?"

"Whatever. Call it the guilty pleasures cupboard then."

"Well, you _are_ tiny, I'll give you that, but I don't think I can fit you in there."

Emily laughs and gives me a peck on the cheek before telling me that she's going to get started on cooking. "What do you want for tea then?"

"Stop calling it tea, it's dinner. Tea is what I drink not eat."

"Fine, what do you want for dinner then?"

"I don't know, anything." I give her a look and giggle, "You're acting so domestic, I love it. I think I should start calling you wifey."

"Wait, hold on. Let me just..." She looks around for a minute and grabs an apron. She puts it on and grins at me. "How's this?"

"Brilliant. You're definitely channeling your inner Julia Child. Now go make me some dinner woman." I try my best to sound assertive. "If you need me, I'll be on the couch with a glass of wine." She smacks my bottom playfully.

I head to the lounge and opened a bottle of wine. Pouring myself a glass, I sat myself on the couch and got an envelope out of my bag. Leafing through my uni documents, I found my schedule and read it again for the hundredth time. Tomorrow was going to be my first day at uni and I still couldn't believe that I was going to be a student at Goldsmiths. I couldn't help but let out a little squeal in excitement. Thank god Emily was chopping away in the kitchen, otherwise she would have made fun of me for it.

I picked up one of the books off my course's summer reading list and curled up with it until the smell coming from the kitchen proved too hard to resist. The aroma of spices surrounded the room, making my tummy grumble. Just in time as well, as Emily called out, saying that dinner was ready. I could definitely get used to this.

We sat down at the small dining table. Emily had cooked some sort of Moroccan spiced mince with couscous. "Hold on, I need to take a picture." She runs off to grab her camera. I admit, I find it quite strange that she takes pictures of the food she cooks, but then I'm not a photographer or a foodie, so who am I to judge? She takes a couple of snaps, from different angles, even takes her plate nearer towards the window, which I assume is to get better light for the photo. Finally she comes back to the table and sets her camera to the side.

"Right, dig in then. It's nothing fancy, but it did cost just over 5 quid to make. And we'll have leftovers for tomorrow too, so that can't be too bad, right?" Emily looked at me.

"Em, it's lovely. It smells amaaazing..." I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Now that we weren't living with at home anymore, we were on student shoestring budgets. We had both worked through the summer to save up money for the rent. I was proud that we had our own place, even if it was tiny and wasn't in the fanciest of places. In fact, the area could be considered slightly dodgy, being on a street surrounded by council flats, just off Old Kent Road. But it was affordable and convenient for both of us to get to uni, being smack in the middle of both our campuses.

In some ways, I knew we would be missing out, choosing to live by ourselves and not in halls like most first-years would. We'd probably miss out on all the social events and parties. It'll definitely make it harder to get to know people at uni. Would Emily resent me for keeping her from having the full uni experience? Surely she wouldn't miss that much though. Single beds, horrible carpet flooring, having to share a kitchen with 10 strangers. And there's always a weird one in the flat. Always. There wouldn't be much point if we were in halls. We'd only spend the time going back and forth to each other's. And it's not like we could be in the same halls, we weren't in the same uni. No, this was definitely the right choice, I tried to convince myself.

"Hellooo?" Emily waved her hand in front of me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Ems, did you say something?" I asked her, glad that she had stopped the rambling in my head. Even if it was temporary.

"Yea, I asked what time you're going to uni tomorrow. What's the matter? You've hardly touched your plate. Is it really that minging?"

I looked down at my plate and realised that all I'd been doing was push around the couscous.

"No, of course not! Just a bit nervous about tomorrow, that's all." I took a big mouthful to dispel her fears about her cooking. The flavours melted in my mouth, the spicy meat contrasting with the tangy couscous, fresh mint and the crunch of toasted cashew nuts. "Em, this is amazing." She smiled at me, obviously pleased with herself and her cooking. "Good, I'm glad you like it."

We finished dinner and I did the washing up, a little trade-off that I was happy to take. I was a rubbish cook anyway, if I had to cook, we'd be having baked beans pretty much all of the time. Which would be boring. Although I suppose you can have them in different ways. On toast. On a jacket potato. On rice. Or in a fry up... Yeah, I'm definitely better off doing the washing up.

I took a quick shower and climbed into bed next to Emily, snuggling up to her. She was reading a book on photography, presumably something off her reading list for uni. Her course at LCC wouldn't start for another week and I was slightly jealous that she'd be free to do whatever she wanted while I was at uni. I took her book out of her hands and tossed it to the floor.

"Hey, what the fuck! I was reading that!"

I gave her a deep kiss to shut her up. "Hi," I said.

"Hi," she whispers back, her voice low and sexy. I grinned. Good thing I don't have to be in uni till eleven tomorrow. It was going to be one long night.


End file.
